disaster
by little reveries
Summary: She was my natural disaster and I was hers. / - rokunami, au, & rating may be changed - \


_**disaster**_ ;

_- she was my natural disaster and i was hers... -_

**prologue**

* * *

**him - ;**

I was left fazed, both mentally and physically by none other than _her_. She was the one who left me to deal with the worst type of insanities of them all... _Lust_. She caused my constant torment with my unsettlement and jaded feelings.

She's the one to blame with her slightly messy flaxen hair, her vivid soft pink lips, with curves on a petite body that the infamous cliché saying of '_She's got the body of an hourglass'_ would be an understatement.

Little things like that about her gives me goosebumps in example, her voice is heavenly, when she whispers in my ear as her breathing brushes against my neck leaving chills down my spine, almost any look she gives me, her azure eyes hypnotize me that leaves me astray. If I could describe her in every way possible I could cause an avalanche of cascading papers with her name written all over; but today isn't the day to say these thing.

This storm just makes it hard for me but it teases me with a simple bait and I take it also giving it a trick of my own, always leaving us on the brink of something dangerously threatening to our so-called _friendship _in which we both know is already grown into something much worse, possibly.

This is our relationship with my beautiful natural disaster and _its_ name is Naminé Faye.

* * *

**her - ;**

Lust is extremely overrated and highly addictive along with an overwhelming force of not being able to get away from it. This sin is completely worth of its dubbed name earning it a spot under the infamous seven deadly sins but of course I didn't just happen to fall into the hands of such a sin.

I was misled by him and his morphine lips, those pale pink lips they were rough but gentle they were dangerously addictive, just the sensation of the light brushing of his slight chapped lips brush against my own, while my dainty digits comb through his windswept dirty blonde locks, makes me just want to stay that way forever and to make it even worse his muscular build wasn't helping it either nor was his perfectly shaped jaw line down to the nape of his neck, and don't even get me into his eyes... They're just so blue, even the grand seven seas couldn't compare in color with his bright cobalt hues, they're life threateningly beautiful.

The smallest details, each one of his tiny quirks were perfect. My every admiration for him sucked me into the pitfall falling right into the heart of lust's palms. He corrupted me, as I did to him. It's both of our faults, we swore that we'd never be in love with one another it was just our little secret, but we are the reckless ones, we are the fallen, and we are the broken.

He is my downfall, his is my biggest natural disaster and he is Roxas Leroy, my very own perfect storm.

* * *

_"Do want it all? We're low in our heart, we're low in our heads but all in good times."_

- x -

_**bg & inspiration**__ ; _

_- __**now**__ by troublemaker_

_- __**not in love**__ by crystal castles_

_- __**do you want it all**__ by two door cinema club_

- x -

**_a little note _**_;__  
_

_- alright this is my first story ever so yeah "woop! woop!~" for me and i know i'm not giving y'all a lot of words i mean i just quickly whipped this up since i got a windows 8 phone i have microsoft office on there i tend to email completed writing to myself, pondering weather or not i should publish it but i was a bit content with this one mainly because my inspiration juices were going crazy from all these new songs i put back on my phone so yeah. have fun and i'll be updating pretty quickly and if i don't- please do not hesitate to pm me asking me "what's up? why haven't you updated" i enjoy talking to people and plus it lets me out of my cowardly ways of wonder if i should post the chapter or not... but enough of my babbling! i hope you like this short little prologue now have a great day, sweeties. _

_- oh and a little side note most of the story will be in 3rd person or in Roxas' point of view &/or Naminé's point of view all depending on the situation but for now It will mainly be around Roxas in the beginning and depending on who's pov it is i will have "him - ;" as Roxas' and "her - ;" as Naminé's while 3rd person pov will be "nix - ;" _

_- and yeah i think i'm finally done here thanks for putting up with me!_

* * *

**_tbc._**


End file.
